


Open your eyes, look at to the ice and see...

by Lumituomi



Series: Songs from my white world. [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: Trip to alternate reality brings out something surprising.





	Open your eyes, look at to the ice and see...

Rodney didn't like it. He really, really didn't. So to prevent it he whined, complained, pegged, prayed, nagged and cursed just to stop John. John in other hand was not worried at all. All opposite, he was eager to search new. Rodney tried to reason him off but didn't succeed. So he was more than sour to follow John through quantum mirror they had found from the darkest corner of Atlantis. Were there ten ZPMs, he didn't give rat's ass about them. He just did not want to go. But when John, subsidized by Lorne and Beckett they had brought to team to cover Teyla who was sick and Ronon, who had his own business to take care, Rodney came off a loser.

  


They found themselves in big room, whose light glint and turn bright when John gives them an order.

“Ancient stuff,” John states.

“We shouldn't be here,” Rodney nags. “This is not our reality. Can we please leave before something really bad happens?”

“Calm down, Rodney. It's no one here.”

“In fact, we can't be totally sure about it,” Lorne notices. Rodney looks at him grateful.

“Ah, words of common sense. Can we leave now?”

“Not yet,” John denies Rodney's pegs and stops by glass door. “Wonder what this is?”

“Looks like one of those survival chambers,” states Carson.

“I can't see through it's glass...” Sheppard tries to peek trough dust and rime.

“Is there something?”

“You should ask locals.”

“Rodney, stop whining,” John begins to became vexed. “Here is nobody except us.”

“I disagree.”

“Huh?” John casts a look to Rodney and sees him staring to dark part of room. When he follows his sight, shotgun is the first thing he notices. “Shit.”

Lorne is next to notice gun barrel and knowing how much damage shotgun could make, he slowly rises his hands. Rodney has had his hands up for a while already. Sheppard and Carson follow the cue. John is the one to speak. “Hello, we are peaceful explorers. We want no harm.”

“Yeah, I bet you don't.” Southern drawl is too familiar for Sheppard and when the man holding gun steps forward, he can't stop himself.

“Mitchell? Cam, is it you?”

“Sheppard?”

“Yeah! That's me.” He takes a step forward and is stopped by shotgun steadily pointing him. “Um, Cam?”

“Who the hell you are? You are not Shep. I saw him dying.”

“Well...” John takes closer look to man he called his friend. And notices this is not the Mitchell he knows. This is older, more lines in his face, silver hair above his ears, emptiness and darkness in his eyes. This is a man who had seen hell, had an apartment there, and had worn t-shirt to rags. “We came through mirror. We are from other reality.”

“Mirror?”

“The black shiny thing back there,” Rodney informs.

“Meredith? You blew yourself and two SG-team along with naquadah-bom,” Mitchell announces.

“I go with Rodney, thank you very much.”

“And you are…?” Shotgun turns to two people left of team.

“Major Lorne. Stargate Atlantis. And Doctor Carson Beckett,” Lorne introduces them.

“I remember you. But you are dead too. All those I know had gene, are dead. And what the hell you are doing here?”

“Exploring?” Lorne offers.

“Could you please put that down? Discussion is easier when there is no gun involved,” John suggests.

“Staying alive is easier when there is gun involved.”

“Cam, come on,” John tries to smile convincing. “You know I would not hurt you.”

“Do I?”

“Yeah, how could he know when we don't know either, and we live in same reality with you,” Rodney points out. That gets a slight smile from Mitchell.

“Good point, Meredith.”

“Rodney.”

“Meredith.”

“Rodney!”

“You loved it when Daniel called you Meredith.”

“Jackson? I rather have him not calling me at all!”

“Excuse me,” John joins in, curious to get the clear picture. “Rodney and Jackson?”

“Love and hate,” Mitchell explains. ”One being always right and another always correct.”

“Ah.”

“And then he exploded himself,” Lorne notes.

“Yeah.” Mitchell's shotgun begins to lower.

“And Jackson?”

“Challenged goa'uld.”

Sheppard swallows hard. He has pretty good idea how that 'challenge' has ended. “By the way, what are you doing here?”

“Guarding. Waiting.”

“What?”

Mitchell nods to glass door John had been wondering earlier. “Opening.”

“I could get it open.”

Mitchell casts a look to Rodney. And that look clearly says _'I don't want it to be_ _ **blown**_ _open, Meredith_ '.

“That's a survival chamber, right? We could get it open,” John assures. “Someone's there?”

“Yeah.”

“We can get him out. Alive. Carson is pretty good in things like that.”

Beckett had been paying more attention to other assets around him but hearing his own name wakes him to look at Sheppard. “Excuse me? Without full functional operation room I can't offer total care of healing.”

“You'll do fine.”

“I don't agree that,” Carson is not certain. “If we are to unfreeze one, I want person in question to Atlantis as soon as possible. Otherwise, I can't guarantee good enough care.”

“Can we take that one there,” Lorne asks and corrects himself when Mitchell casts a murderous look at him. “Um... both of them?”

“We can. We are in different galaxy anyway,” John assures. “It should be far enough, even they were existent in our reality on earth. Rod? Can you...”

“Are you sure about this,” Mitchell asks.

“Well, you do have that shotgun,” John points out. “You can always shoot us if things go haywire.”

“If you hurt him I will. Starting from you, you are dead already,” Mitchell announces and shotgun is steadily directed to John again.

“Did I tell you this is a stupid, stupid idea,” Rodney confronts Sheppard, ”did I not?”

“Shut up, Meredith.”

** *** ** ** *** ** ** *** **

“Okay, frost should start evaporate now...”

“Yes, it has,” Carson notes. He is working along Rodney.

“When most of it has disappeared we can start opening procedure… Oh?”

“What?” Rodney's surprised voice stirs Sheppard. He takes a look at chamber and understands what had startled his team-mate. “Is that… I mean is he...?”

“Jack O'Neill. Right.”

“How long has he been there?”

“Hmmm… About fifteen years now.”

“Holy shit! You've been watching over him all the time!?”

Mitchell shrugs. “Got nothing better to do.”

“You ever questioned your loyalty? Ever thought to get the hell out from here?” Rodney just can't bind his mind around it. Fifteen years? Watching freezer if it begins to meld by its own?

“To get where?”

“Just out. Meet others,” John suggests. “Off to ground?”

“Sheppard… here is nothing else than this.”

“What you mean?”

“That there,” Mitchell points upwards. “is two miles of ice above us.”

“Holy shit,” Rodney gasps. “Fifteen years stuck here with a frozen guy! What did you eat?”

“Here is food-replicators.”

“I would have lost my mind in year.”

“What makes you think I didn't,” Mitchell asks and his feral smile makes Rodney take few steps away and cover behind Sheppard.

“Easy there,” Sheppard gets to calm down the situation. “He has job to do. Don't frighten him.”

** *** ** *** ** ** *** ** *** **

It takes an hour to get O'Neill out of chamber safely and another to Carson wake him up. But finally he opens his eyes and familiar brown irises start search his surroundings. Mitchell had taken place beside him and is first O'Neill recognizes.

“Ca… me… ron?”

“Yeah. Nice to see you again.”

“Damn… nice is...it. Where…?”

“Antarctica,” Mitchell answers and Sheppard's head snaps up. _Two miles under ice at Antarctica? The hell!_

“Ah. Did we… won?”

“Yes. But it was bit much to you. You've been in chamber. Got visitors from alternate reality.” Mitchell waves his hand and O’Neill looks around. Sheppard can see surprise in his eyes. “Yeah, they are not ours. Ours are still dead.”

“How long...”

“Sorry, no more questions,” Carson interrupts. “You must rest now. We'll move you to Atlantis, I can take better care about you there.”

“Okay doc… Cam?”

“Yeah?”

“How come… you're old?”

“At least you have your vision still clear and sharp,” Mitchell notes with wry smile. “Rest now, we have all the time in world to talk.”

“Talk only?”

“Shut up, Popsicle.”

“I take it you aren't under his command,” Sheppard muses to Mitchell when Lorne gets on helping Carson to move O'Neill.

“How so?”

“Your attitude would get you arrested.”

“And who you think would come here to arrest me?”

“Good point.”

** *** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** *** ** *** ** *** **

“So, how is he?”

“He'll do fine,” Carson announces. “Chamber has taken good care of him.”

“It's hard to believe. Fifteen years! How did he not go nuts,” Sheppard wonders watching Mitchell sitting beside O'Neill's bed. O'Neill seems to be sleeping.

“I suppose he talked him.”

“He did not get answers. Until now.”

“Possibly he has lost some of his marbles, but manages well with what is left,” Carson diagnoses very un-medicinally. “What are we going to do with them?”

“I'm working on it, no plan yet though. But I don't think we can simply send them back there, literally middle of nothing,” John sighs.

“Yeah. Wonder what the hell happened there.”

“Remember what O'Neill asked? 'Did we won?' War happened,” Lorne declares.

“’Ours are still dead’. That’s what Cam said,” John reminds.

“All they have is each other,” Carson points.

“You think they… you know? I mean before they ended there?” John feels is face get red when others turn to look at him.

“And with this ‘you know, I mean before’ you mean… what?” Carson was not going to let John off easily.

“You know...”

“Sir? Are you trying to form a question if they are in relationship,” Lorne feels sorry for his CO and helps him out. Carson is clearly disappointed.

“Yes!”

“I’d say they do,” Rodney votes for yes.

“I…” John goes silent. O'Neill is awake and calls him with an old, traditional ‘come here’ index-finger sign.

“Ask him when you are there,” Rodney suggest when John stomps off. He returns in few minutes face scarlet red. “What?”

“They are. He told me.” _Just for you to know, Sheppard, as Atlantis told me you were wondering… yes, we are a couple, been a while before war, and we are not going to hide or cover it for your comfort. So if that’s what you want us to do, too bad. Dismiss._

“But… how did he know we were discussing about that?”

“’Lantis.” John sighs. “She talks to him. She told him. She loves him more than me,” he wails.

“Here, here.” Carson pats him. “She loves you still. And he is something new, I bet she returns to you when the excitement wears out.”

** **** ** **** *** **** ** **** **

It takes six hours before Carson announces O'Neill being healthy enough to talk with. So John collects his team around and settles a meeting.

“General O’Neill...”

“Please, call me Jack.”

“Very well… And Cam? Right?”

Cameron Mitchell just shrugs. As long as Sheppard don't call him ‘old-timer’, he is fine.

“Well, as you two know, you are in Atlantis now. In alternate Atlantis. And we kind of got the feeling us in your reality did not do so well...” John tries not to see crooked smile Mitchell offers to that notification. “Could you tell us about your reality?”

“Starting where?”

“How about Wraith,” Cameron suggest and Jack nods.

“Ah. Okay. Somehow Wraith found out where earth is. Atlantis was flown to earth, to protect us. We fought Wraith and won. Atlantis was settled in front of San Francisco. Their other chair was taken to Nevada, as another line of defend.”

“Yours had two chairs?”

“Don’t yours? Have you looked everywhere,” Cameron snaps.

“You have,” Jack notes absently. “I can feel it.” John feels betrayed.

“They can find it later.”

“Right. So, goa'uld came. They had someone in Atlantis, her facilities were broken, she was limp and unable to move. We sent all forces we had to fight. Doctor McKay...” Jack goes silent. “Cam?”

“Got it.” Cameron takes turn to speak. “We gave him two SG-team and they blow two goa'uld mother-ship. Too bad they blew themselves too.”

“Sheppard...”

“Flew those puddle-jumpers with those who had gene. Like you, Evan. Complied with our fighters. Most of them got shot down.” Cameron seems to have taken role of a narrator.

“Daniel...”

“Jackson got himself into one mother-ship. He was pretty pissed for what happened to McKay and probably didn’t think clear. He confronted a goa'uld and… Let’s say that meeting didn’t go well.”

“Carter.”

“Did her magic with computers with the best folks we had. They flew Hamilton, Iganazi and Camelot to war. And then they sent Jack to Nevada. I went along with Teal'c, Craig and few others. Do you remember anything of it?”

“Too much. Every goa'uld I brought down came with image where one of us died. I saw them all.”

“Then they got groups there. We were fighting side-by-side, preventing them to get Jack. They got us one by one. Teal'c and I were last ones to stand by you.” Cameron turns all his attention to O’Neill. “I heard you speak something. Ancient maybe. I was too busy to listen well. And then Teal’c had no ammunition anymore and he faced them barehanded.”

“I felt I was losing everyone. That every single person I ever have cared was to die. I didn't want to see you die too.”

“So then there was a light. Like transmission ray. And next thing I knew we were there where you found us.”

“Something told me there is safe.”

“I set him to chamber. And found the radio. Heard that last thing Jack did was to explode all droids hidden everywhere on earth. And Atlantis too. And that brought goa'uld down for good. We won that war.”

“I knew nothing about it.”

“I had no way to contact outer world, I heard them but… I found food-replicators and stayed there, looked after him, waiting the chamber open some day. Then radio died.”

“I’d gone nuts,” Rodney notes. “Fifteen years practically alone!”

“Fifteen years? Really, Cameron?” Jack gets himself sitting straighter.

“Something about it. I might have lost count,” Cameron shrugs.

“Never thought to get hell out of there?”

“Why? I had all I ever wanted. Well, you were not the chattiest person to discuss with but I managed.”

“You could have left.”

“To be honest, I wasn’t sure if there was nothing where to go,” Cameron ponders. ”And when I found out where we were… I’ve never been precisely fond of snow and ice, and to dig a tunnel of two miles… no thank you. I reproduced a cup of hot chocolate and told you about my first cow. Her name was Clarissa.”

“Something tells me I was lucky not to be able to hear it,” Jack mutters.

“Oh, I can repeat it some day,” Cameron smiles brightly. “I have lots of stories to tell you. Again.”

“Sir, would you like to get back to that chamber,” John questions nonchalantly. Jack looks at Cameron like he is seriously considering it.

“Nah, I think I’ll stay. In fear of death on boredom.”

* **** * *** * **** *

“Colonel, Gate activation. It’s about time of scheduled contact form Stargate command.”

“ID?”

“General O’Neill.”

“Down the shield.” Sheppard jogs down the stairs. “General. Mitchell. Welcome to Atlantis.”

“Yeah, yeah, cut the chattering,” general Jack O’Neill says. “Heard you have our counter-paints here?”

“Yeah, found them from alternate Antarctica. Jack is just like you but Cam has got a bit older by time.”

“Did they have any useful information?”

“Some,” John shrugs. “Like here should be another chair we could deliver to earth.”

“Well that would make a difference.” O’Neill sounds pleased. They already have one, but two is always better.

“In their reality it was needed to fight goa'uld.”

“Did they won?” Sheppard is a bit surprised to hear Mitchell make that question. He’d expected O’Neill to be one.

“Well, they brought them down but paid a high price.”

“Anything else?”

“Well, Jack is still quite worn out after that chamber phase, so we haven’t questioned him too much. But Cam said there was plenty of ancient stuff where they were. Just that he had no gene, so he couldn’t check them out. I’m scheduling another mission to check that place.”

“He’s as useless as you.” O’Neill points Mitchell.

“And you are as mean as my Jack was before I taught him some manners.”

Familiar shape but in lighter colors as temples had gotten silver shade, startles O’Neill quiet. Mitchell looks Cameron very sharply. Then he grins. “Hello me.”

“He’s old,” O’Neill bursts.

“Well thank you general, like I had not noticed that,” Cameron deadpans.

“Aww, sir, he’s not that old! Younger than you anyway. And if I look that good in his age, I should be happy. That me is still pretty handsome. Kind of charming with those whites.”

“I'm not old,” O’Neill mutters.

“Yeah, young and virile and sound like bowl of rice crisps when you get up of bed?”

Mitchell has to look away to hide his smile. Older Mitchell surely knows how to hit. O’Neill lets out a low groan. “Colonel.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Oh, for crying out loud,” Cameron bursts. “Look me in eyes and tell me you don't want to bend him over desk and fuck him senseless.”

O'Neill gasps for air and tries to form some coherent words when Mitchell finds himself wondering what he **really** wishes general to answer. “I don’t… I can’t!”

“Your lose,” Cameron states and drags Mitchell off with him. “Holy hell, are all Jacks so restricted?”

“Well, he is a general.” ‘I can’t’? Could that be taken as ‘I would’? And if, would he then?

“So is mine, but when I got him convinced the benefits of dating me, he had no limits. Ever had sex in puddle-jumper?”

“Aught!”

“Well, Jack has the gene,” Cameron grins, not demanding the answer in clear English. “Those things loved him and did anything he asks. Maybe Shep lets us borrow one here and see if Jack is still up to some exercise.”

“I bet.” If those things would do half of what they do to Sheppard… Hold on. Where’s Sheppard? “Um, was John…?”

“He took O'Neill to meet Jack. Another clash of cultures to happen. Do they have a mess here?”

*** *** * **** * **** * *** ***

“How can you say you have gene, when you don't feel a thing?”

“Atlantis is Sheppard’s whore, not mine.”

“If you talk about her like that, she won’t co-operate,” Jack notes angry. What the hell O’Neill thinks he is? Guy was an asshole, no wonder Mitchell didn't want to get involved with him.

“Like I care. The other chair, general?”

“Did you really call Mitchell useless? Both of them? Dude, that’s rash!”

“And how you know that?”

“I’m in good relationship with Atlantis, general. She sings me. And tells last rumors.”

“Chattering hussy as women usually, I see.”

“You don’t seem to understand your situation,” Jack declares. “Atlantis is a powerful foe, but she can be a vigorous enemy too. She needs to be handled with respect. She doesn't need to face the anger and frustration you feel to yourself.”

“What...”

“You radiate anger and hate and that all comes from the disgust you feel about your self,” Jack goes on, ripping his counter-bait to shreds. “And believe me in this, I fucking know! I’m you. And I’ve gone through that too. And had Cameron not stepped in, I’d become similar asshole as you are now! He was and is my anchor to reality and harbor of happiness. And I think you know very well what I'm talking about.”

“I...”

“You what?”

“I… I can’t. He’s...”

“It’s not only your life and happiness on steelyard. It’s also about his life and happiness. Would you deny that from him?”

“He’s my sub, crying out loud!”

“So was my Cam! And believe me, I had my doubts! But when I count pros and cons, he has been worth of every risk I had to take. And remember, you are general too. You do have some power on you to change things.”

“He hates me. I’ve been nothing but a bastard to him.”

“Really? I doubt that he’d hate you. I wasn’t the nicest to Cam, but he was strong enough to let that slide and fight for me. To get me. To teach me what being love and loving someone really is. You better shape up!” Signal from door stops Jack blaming his alternate more. He just nods and door opens revealing two timelines of same person. “Cam?”

“Jack, they have coffee! Real coffee!”

“No shit? So what are we waiting for!” Jack rushes off with his companion, leaving O’Neill staring Mitchell at door.

“Well, he hasn’t got coffee for fifteen years and Cameron said that replicator coffee had nothing to do with real coffee… chocolate in other hand was quite good,” Mitchell explains and yelps when door closes with loud thump behind him. “What…?”

“Wild guess: we are not to leave until we settle this.”

“Settle what, sir?”

“How about you drop that and try to call me Jack? I’ll call you Cam.”

“Huh?”

“That alternate O'Neill was pretty determined that I should take my head out of my ass and admit that I've been stupid trying to push you away by insulting and mocking you. How come you always just smile and kind of turn another cheek when I practically slap you?”

“Well...” _How in hell he expects me to answer that?_

“Is that because you see something good under that frigid cover of impassivity?”

“Um… there was a time you were different,” Cameron admits. There was. Time when O'Neill… Jack, had seemed happier, easier to go on, laughed more… then he had changed. Precisely towards him, becoming near to hostile, rude and curt. And Cameron had been wondering why and suffered undefined abdominal discomfort for weeks trying to reconcile if it was something he had said or something he had done. But he had also spotted O'Neill… Jack looking at him sadly when he thought Cameron would not notice. Sad and… heartbroken. So Cameron decided that what ever there was going cartwheel in general’s mind, it might not be solely his fault. So he concentrated to let all insults pass and treated him more friendly, more lenient, never cranky. And knew there would be a day he’d get an explanation to all. So would this be the day?

“Different from this callous asshole?”

“Yes.”

“Do you miss that me?”

“Yes.” _Oh, god, do I? Yes, good lord, yes, I miss him!_

“Cam… Cameron.” Huh? When did Jack got so close to him? And heavens, how his fingers are so soft on his skin? “Will you… would you help me find that Jack again?”

“I… I'd love to. If I can.”

Jack chuckles low. “I think you are only one who can,” he whispers and leans to kiss Cameron.

*** **** **** *** **** **** ***

“Unscheduled contact,” Chuck announces. “Doctor Daniel Jackson’s ID.”

“Let him in,” John says. “He’s late. I thought he’d rush in with O’Neill.”

“He was in off-world mission,” Chuck notes helpfully. “He couldn’t join O'Neill and Mitchell.”

“Why do I bother...” John sighs. What ever happens in Atlantis, Chuck would be first to know. “Hey, by the way, where’s O'Neill?”

“Alternate is at mess, inhaling coffee after long dry season, and our is at south-east pier with our Mitchell. I suggest you don't disturb them.”

“What...” John is about to ask some clarification when Atlantis gently tugs his mind. “Oh. Uh… Doctor Jackson,” John calls and nods to big man following him. “Teal’c. Welcome to Atlantis.”

“Thanks, Sheppard. Where are they?”

“The alternates? In mess. I hope you brought more coffee, he’s been without it for fifteen years.”

“Fifteen years is a long time, even in chamber. How about alternate Cam?”

“One more year and he’d gone lunatic.”

“Oh.” Daniel turns to Rodney. “Doctor Meredith McKay. You know people usually say your name comes from Wales? From ‘Mór’, that means sea and ‘differaf’ that means ‘I protect’. So protector of sea or ‘sealord’ as some people say.”

“I’m aware of that. And I rather go by Rodney, thank you.”

“You know that originally it was spelled Maredudd? And pronounced Mredeeth. Just that English couldn't pronounce it right.” That is followed by an eye-roll portraying how stupid Englishmen were.

“But...”

“Some say it comes from Moriud, a sea lord, but Kenneth Jackson marshaled its history to Morgetiud, what companions semantically with Marcomanni. That’s German, ‘the men of the march or frontier men’. So explorer or a pioneer.” Jackson directs an intense look at Rodney. “I think Meredith is more than suitable name to you.”

“Oh.”

John backs off quietly. To see Rodney McKay wordless was something he’d hold dear for rest of his life. And he’d be last one to break the spell. He catches Teal’c’s eyes, filled with amusement. It’s a wonder how soundlessly so big man can move, John ponders when they sneak off.

**** ***** ****** ****** ***** ****

“He spent fifteen years guarding him,” Jack says and Cameron doesn't need to ask who Jack is talking about when they lay spread on bed, lips swollen after kissing. “Promise me, if something like that happens to us, at least try to get hell out from there.”

“Dig that two miles off ice to get out? Really?”

“At least try! I’m surprised he didn’t go bananas staring that glass vault for years.”

“Are you sure he didn’t?”

“I suppose you being him would mean you know what goes inside of his head, but that vision of future is a bit disturbing,” Jack mutters but smiles when Cameron laughs and it makes his body shake. He slides his hand under Cameron shirt and stops when he feels sudden tension. “Cam? What is it?”

“Well, I...”

“Have issues?” Well, in Stargate program would not be a single person who would not have some issues after those missions they had been trough. He has them too. And they would come to bite his ass sooner or later. Later, he hopes.

“Um... there is something I didn't put to reports.”

“You? I thought you'd be most honest of honest,” Jack jokes.

“I kind of let that off as there was no signs... and nobody to proof my lies.”

“Tell me.” Jack knows they are on gates of great truths, painful truths. Something that has been hidden.

“In my last mission I got separated from others for a week. When I met them, I said I had gotten caught behind landslide. There had been earthquakes, so they believed. In reality, I was caught by four grave-robbers. They... had run to a goa'uld grave and found a sarcophagus. I... “

“You were a perfect guinea-pig for them,” Jack whispers. His mind has run far forward to scenes he rather not would see, not even in his imagination. Too bad he had seen that all in reality too. Had he mentioned about his issues coming to bite his ass? Well, they were present now.

“They wanted to see how long it takes me to bleed dead. And would it go faster if they hang me upside-down. They sliced my legs from ass to ankles, cut all artery parallel.” Cameron’s statement is cold and clinical.

“God, Cameron...”

“I wasn't precisely comfortable with my scars before that, but after it I wasn't going to wear shorts in any circumstance.”

Understandable. “What else?”

“They...”

Jack is very careful and only strokes Cameron’s arms, trying to comfort him enough to reveal rest of his torture, knowing that talking about it would not take pain away, but would ease it. “Tell me.”

“You’ve heard of Vlad the Impaler?” If there is a name that freezes your blood in you vein, Vlad Tepes is one, not exclusively for what he was, but for what he presents in history and unfortunate future of torture.

“No...”

“Yes.”

“Shit.” That was bad. No, that was pure hell Cameron had gone through. Suddenly Jack feels his suffering in Baal’s hand was not as bad. He had only one guy causing him agony, Cameron had four.

“You see, even my issues have issues.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I'm still sorry you had to go through that. Wish I could do something.”

“You can.”

“Anything. Just name it.”

“You’ve said that before,” Cameron notes, taking atmosphere brighter. “You told me I could have anything... if I were to answer that question now, would you be something I could get?”

“You got me already. I love you,” Jack admits. “ Since the moment I saw you fighting to take one more step and then one more.”

“I'd never guess you to be so sappy.”

“I'm not. Daniel says I'm as romantic as box of bricks,” Jack harrumphs and then curses quietly. Did he really had to bring Daniel to this bed too? But Cameron don't seem to care, quite opposite. His eyes seem a bit brighter than before when he chuckles.

“Bricks are romantic if you build home of them together.”

“Have I told you that I love you?”

“Yeah, but feel free to repeat it.”

And suddenly all Jack wants to see is those sparkling blue eyes dim and unfocused on the moment of orgasm. Well, knowing Cameron’s history it might take while before they get to some certain actions, but there are other ways to generate pleasure. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“How much of darkness you need to get naked?”

“Um… infinite.”

“Let me rephrase that… how much of darkness you need to get naked with me?”

“Oh. A bit less than infinite?”

“Okay. Hey, Atlantis, can you dim the lights as he wants?” Jack seems to listen awhile. “Yes, I know I was an ass and I'm sorry. But I'm trying to do right thing here. Help me, please.”

“Are you… talking to city?”

“I’m trying to. She doesn't want to listen me,” Jack whines. “Come on, lady, I’m sorry! Honestly!”

Cameron laughs. It’s a voice with sparkles and bubbles and gets lights flicker.

“She likes you,” Jack states. “Well, who wouldn’t.”

“Hey ‘Lantis. Lights off, please?” Lights flicker and total darkness fills the room. “Oh.” Well, that’s what he said, but he really didn't expect this.

“We could use some candles, what you think?” In the middle of the darkness appears an image of brown-haired woman. “That’s Teyla, the girl Sheppard took under his wings, right? What about her? Does she have candles?” Suddenly image is framed by candles. “Excellent. You, stay there. I’ll get some candles...” And with that Jack trips on something. “Fuck!”

Cameron bursts to uncontrolled giggles. “’Lantis,” He manages between bursts. “Lights, please!”

******* ******* ** ******* *******

“So. You two...”

“Yes. We two are one,” alternate Jack informs Daniel. “Were already before war.”

Daniel just nods. None of his business whom alternates sleep with. He looks at group gathered around table. Alternates, Sheppard, McKay, Teal'c. Small group. Wonder where their aliens were? And Lorne. Shouldn’t he be here too?

“The war. Right. Where did the goa’uld come?”

“Wish we knew,” alternate Cameron sighs. “There was no warning, no known actions off-world. They just… appear like from thin air.”

“Ogoun.”

“Mixcoatl.”

“Supay.”

“Xolotl.”

“Ah Puch.”

“Camaxtli.”

“And the one I can’t pronounce,” Jack lists.

“Huitzilopochtli?” Cameron’s pronounce was not perfect but god enough.

“Yes, that.”

“Hey!!” Daniel jumps on his feet. “What… how… those are south-american gods! Mayan. Atzec. And Ogoun is Haitian voodoo god!”

“I have not heard those names before,” Teal'c announces. Rodney gently pulls Daniel back on his seat.

“Either had we. So we were quite stunned when the names began to drop,” Jack confesses.

“And as evil as their Egyptian cousins,” Cameron proclaims.

“Our Daniel was puzzled. He wanted to know more.”

“And to do that, he would have to sneak to Ha’tak,” Teal'c suggests. His Jackson surely would.

“Yeah, that’s what he wanted to do,” Jack states. “I had to deny it.”

“But when they sent Jack to Nevada, he left. And… McKay had died while ago in his own suicidal mission. No wild horses… sorry Teal’c, would have hold Jackson.”

“Hey.” John intervenes. “Shouldn’t O’Neill be here too? I mean our O’Neill.”

“He might,” Jack admits, sits a moment listening and shrugs. “He’s busy. Atlantis can give him a recording of this.”

“But… but… Cameron then!”

“He’s not available,” Jack announces softly. “He can listen recording too.”

“Shouldn’t you say something?”

“Me? Why?” Daniel looks John confused. “I don’t want to deal with Jack when he is in bad mood and if he is in the middle of something and someone interferes, he **will** be in bad mood.”

John gives up and crashes to his chair, casting a look at Cameron whispering something to Jack who smiles and nods as reply. Great. Two spontaneous lovebirds was just what he needed. He hardly hides a yelp when Atlantis slaps him telepathically. “Uh… how about back to business? So the goa'uld were Mayas and Incas?”

“And Haitian. And Aztec.”

“Were Aztecs famous of their blood-thirst? For ripping hearts off their prisoners?”

“Blood had very important part in their rituals,” Daniel explains. “Not only by human sacrifices – of those they had captured in fights with other tribes – but also by cutting their skin to bleed for their gods. Xolotl was their god of death. Huitzilopochtli was primary god of war in ancient Mexico. There is a story...”

“Maybe later, Daniel.” Rodney touches Daniel’s arm and to surprise most of the people around, Daniel shuts up.

“Um… so. Hey!” John jumps on his feet when door opens. “Ronon! Finally. We are having a meeting here, got visitors from alternate universe. Meet O’Neill and Mitchell.”

Ronon stares John a moment. “Haven’t I met them already?”

“I like him,” Cameron grins.

“No, Ronon, I mean… I have told you about alternate universes? They came from one. Well, we kind of brought them from one...”

“That’s why Mitchell looks as old as O’Neill?”

“You still like him?” Jack grins.

“Shut up, Popsicle.”

*** **** ** *** *** *** ** **** ***

“General O'Neill,” Lorne salutes the man he meets in corridors of Atlantis. “Um... you are ‘our’ general O'Neill?”

“Major Lorne. Yeah, I suppose you could call me so.”

“Right. Doctor Jackson arrived few minutes ago with Teal’c.”

“Good. Keep them away from me and it’s more good. I’m too busy to listen Daniel’s blabbering.”

“Oh. Is that… candles, sir?” Lorne stares items on O’Neill’s hand. “You know you can control lights with your gene, sir?”

“Can’t. Atlantis sulks and doesn’t want to compromise me. Besides, candles are romantic.”

“Huh.” Romantic? General Jack O’Neill describing candles as romantic? O’Neill, who is mentioned being less romantic than a rock? What the… oh! Right. When it comes controlling city with gene, who does not have gene and did not react to Carson’s gene-therapy? “Well then, have a nice time, sir. I haven’t seen you for a while, if asked.”

“Thanks, major. I appreciate that.”

“I better find alternate Cameron and ask whom I was involved with,” Lorne mutters when O’Neill saunters off humming. “Looks like there are more resemblances we ever could imagine...”

“Hey, Lorne!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Get our copies another room, will ya?”

“Sure. Consider it done.” Lorne doesn't bother to hide his smile. “So,” he mutters quietly. “Someone is getting laid… Lucky bastard.”

And Atlantis is humming too.

*** *** **************** *** ***

“Teyla,” Lorne greets woman on meeting-rooms door. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, major,” brown-haired woman smiles placidly. “Thanks for asking. I just had an infrequent visitor.”

“O’Neill looking for candles?”

“How did you knew?”

“Met him too. Promised I haven’t seen him if asked,” Lorne smirks meaningfully.

“Ah, secrets,” Teyla smiles. “He had a meeting with someone special?”

“Someone very special.”

“Then I haven’t seen him either if asked,” Teyla muses. Ah, romance. It’s not just for young ones.

“Splendid,” Lorne grins and pulls door open. “Sir? Forgive me for being late...”

“I don’t care, just get in and remember, you are on my side, got it?”

“Hello John.”

“Teyla, thank god you are here too. Have a seat. Lorne, you know already, but Teyla, we have visitors from alternate universe.”

“Old general and his as old boyfriend,” Ronon deadpans.

“Can’t help it, I like him,” Cameron sighs. “Even...”

“Um... Cameron, can I have a word with you later?” Lorne seats himself near alternates.

“Sure, Evan.”

“Can we get back to business,” John yells. “Goa’uld and possible attack to Earth? Hello? Anyone?”

“Wasn’t our Sheppard less impetuous?”

“No, he was differently impetuous,” Cameron answers Jack.

“Should you talk to Carson?”

“About what,” John looks Ronon confused. “No,” he yelps when he understands. “Impetuous means restless. Hasty.”

“Premature?”

John groans and hides his head on his hands. Lorne clears his throat. “So, where were we?”

“We told them about that when goa'uld came,” Jack brings conversation back to point.

“They were not those we have met, these were south-American gods,” Daniel describes to bring rest of team to same page. “Haitian, Inca, Mayan, Aztec. Ogoun, Supay, Ah Puch – also known as Hunhau, Mixcoatl, Camaxtli , Xolotl and Huitzilopochtli. Were there more?”

Cameron digs one from his memory. “Catequil?”

“Another Inca god.”

“I was kind of expecting Viracocha,” Rodney notes. “But he wasn’t related to war or death, right?”

“Yes, all those had been… was there Ek Chuah?”

“That doesn’t ring any bells,” Jack says.

“Well,” Cameron remarks, “there is a chance there were some on their way when we got to Nevada. They seemed coming and coming...”

“So. Goa’uld appeared like from thin air. Atlantis, being landed on earth was crippled by a saboteur and we were killed one by one,” John gathers data. He is extremely irritated by lack of military behavior of both alternates. Not that their owns show any professionalism by playing hide-and-seek instead of joining to meeting that could affect their own future. And they call him reckless!

“Something like that,” Jack admits.

“Any ideas how to avoid it?”

“Well, I can discuss with your O’Neill, if he can get people on earth build some defense-lines. And look for those names before they fly to stratosphere. Daniel? You can do something too. Get information about them. And Teal'c, spread the word if anyone knows anything about those newbies.”

“Well then,” John announces. Finally some O’Neill-like actions! “If you can schedule that as soon as possible. We have to sent our O’Neill and Mitchell back to earth before those tremors began.”

“He means Entropic cascade failures,” Rodney translates Daniel.

“Right. By the way… What kind of place they are from? Is there something we could make use of?”

“I don't think so,” Rodney hesitates. He still doesn’t like that place. “It was just a room with surveillance chamber and two miles of ice over it. Would you like to go there?”

“That would be great! Maybe we could get our Jack and Cam there too. Not that Cam is useful there as he has not gene, but he is fun to have around.”

“Right.” Something bothers Rodney, but he can’t put his finger on that.

*** *** ********************** *** ***

“Have you any idea if there is single soul alive out there?”

“No, these things are ancient, like Mitchell said, but they don’t seem to work for connection to outer world.”

“Chocolate is good,” Cameron steps in mug in his hand and startles Daniel and Jack exploring units. “Want some?”

“No coffee?”

“There is but it’s not so good...”

“Better to wait until we are back at Atlantis,” Jack suggests. “Two miles of ice, he said?”

“Yeah. Radio died in few years and he was in total loss of human contacts.”

“Fifteen years? I’d gone mad,” Jack states.

“I bet. Mitchell’s stronger,” Daniel notes dryly.

“Excuse me, did you just...”

“He did, but don’t mind that,” Cameron interrupts. “Hey McKay. Anything?”

“Nothing this far. Seems like there is no life out there. I tried to scan for any transmission, but there is no relay at all. Not even distant interference. It’s like whole planet is dead,” Rodney bursts.

“But they won goa'uld?” Jack looks Cameron questioningly.

“Maybe something else came when they were still coping?”

“Wraith? No, they would have left some people breeding.”

“But what if they destroyed civilization as they had it?”

“Sent people to dark ages?”

“That’s a possibility,” Daniel breaks on. He is confused. Had Jack and Cameron ever have that kind of sane conversation before? Usually that would have ended in the beginning by Jack insulting Cameron’s intelligence and Cameron playing Mona Lisa for the rest of time. “Wraith get benefit if civilization is not developed. Less weapons and so on.”

“So no radio transmissions because people out there use pigeons and couriers for delivering news?”

“It would explain radio silence,” Rodney notes. “You know, those communities we have met have usually been quite primal. Except those who had atomic bomb.”

“Is there any way we could drill or dig that ice?”

“I suppose we could bring equipment from home,” Jack suggests.

“Take things from earth to Pegasus and to alternate earth?”

“Yes?” Jack looks at Cameron and Daniel wonders when did Jack get the mug of chocolate to his hands.

“And if I we bring groups here, we wouldn't need to worry about Entropic Cascade Failure.”

“Yeah, they all are probably dead anyway.” Jack empties his mug. “Well, he was right. It was quite good.”

“Better than the coffee,” Rodney informs and offers a mug to Daniel. “I made it more like Mocha. The coffee here is bad, honestly. You wouldn’t want it.”

“Oh.”

“Oooh.”

“Jack.” Cameron elbows Jack.

“What?” Obscene leering turns to excellent expression of innocence.

“You don’t fool me, you know. Let them drink their coffelade or what ever McKay mustered out,” Cameron advises and pulls Jack with him further to corridors. “We can look out suitable place for drilling of digging.”

“Or we could find a dark corner and make out.”

“You’re like a calf on spring-fever,” Cameron sighs but it doesn’t sound like he is sad for it. “I don’t mind.”

“So? A dark corner? Now?”

*** ******* ** ******* ** ******* ** ******* ***

“I must say, you two really don’t strike me as probable couple,” Evan Lorne admits, sitting in balcony of his room. Carson had taken Jack to another examination to be sure he is recovered from chamber without consequences, so Evan took Cameron with him to have a beer and a chat. “How did you end together?”

“Well…” Cameron sips his beer. “He drove me crazy.”

“Like?”

“Kept nagging me, insulting me, saying I'm useless without gene and so on… and then there was one time he said I must always be prepared that I might not come back from my missions. So I asked that did he mean that I should not leave things ‘hanging’? Waiting for my return? As live today, tomorrow you die? And he said yes, precisely. So I kissed him.”

“Wow!”

“Craig told me later that Jack was impossible to work with during my mission,” Cameron grinned. “You remember Craig? From Academy?”

“Dan Craig? Blond guy with ice-cold eyes?”

“Yeah. He came to SG to settle new alpha sites. As colonel.”

“Oh. So there is a chance your people may be alive in your alpha sites?” If that was a case, they had to find a way to dig through that ice and find alternate stargate.

“I suppose.”

“Right. What then?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. Well, I came back from my mission and Jack ragged me to his office, screamed me for five minutes and took me there against his desk.”

Evan tries to inhale and drink simultaneously and fails miserably. Cameron pats his back until he is able to breath again. “Just… just like that?”

“Yeah. Well, he said he had wanted to do it since the moment I walked to his office for first time.”

“Right. But being your commanding officer and same sex…?”

“Yep.”

“Um… Cam... whom I was involved with? In your reality I mean.” Evan finally bursts out the question that had bothered him for a while.

“Awww…” Cameron’s grin is insinuating and Evan feels his neck getting red. “Well, first, it was he.”

“Ok? I can live with it if I was happy.”

“You were. So was he. He followed you to hell and back and died beside you.”

“Did I need to know that?”

“Sorry. Just that… he was that kind of person that when you got his loyalty, nothing would break it. And when you got together, you become the world to him.”

“So who was it? Do I know him already?”

“Yes. In my reality he loved your tattoos.”

“Damn it, can’t you just say it? None has said a word about my tattoos except...” Realization hits Evan hard. There is one who had said a word about his tattoos. In fact, several words. As ‘I like your pictures. Those on your skin.’ He bursts the name out in one breath.

“You got it.”

“How much of similarities our realities have?”

“Well, there are differences too. Like Shep and Carson are not an item here.”

“Not yet,” Evan growls. “But I’ve seen how they look each other when they think that other doesn't notice! One good push and they are done.”

“It must be the gene thing,” Cameron ponders.

“You don’t have gene,” Evan reminds.

“No, but I’m adorable.”

*** *** ***** ***************** ***** *** ***

“Well, my training targeted mining ground, but I suppose I can make it work in ice too,” Evan Lorne ponders rechecking wall of ice Jack and Cameron had found behind one door.

“Could you meld it?”

Evan tries hard not to twitch every time Ronon says something to him, but it’s not easy. “Well, I would need to funnel the water somewhere.”

“But if you break it you need to move the blocks.”

“Right. We could take them to Atlantis and throw to sea. But we can’t. We can't be sure there is no dangerous germs included on ice, we could deliver new plague to Atlantis and to earth if things go ape-shit.”

“From here through mirror to gate and to uninhibited planet?”

“That would need one hell of a pipe.”

“But it would work out, right?”

“It would.” Evan’s mind is already running on overdrive when he outlines setting of pipeline needed. Ronon watches him little smile flickering in his lips.

** *** **** ********************* **** *** **

In Atlantis, Jack O'Neill — the original one — looks for alternate Cameron Mitchell, and finds him at one balcony on southern side of city, admiring open view of sea.

“Hey. May I?”

“Why not,” Cameron shrugs. “Have a seat.”

“Nice view.“

“Well, fifteen years in quite small circles…”

“Yeah. Listen, Mitchell...” Jack nibbles his lip nervously. “I… damn. Cameron told me something and I'd like to know if you have gone through that too. And how you coped.”

“Oh. What then?”

“Were you...” Quotation marks. “Caught in a landslide?” Quotation marks.

It’s very close that Cameron bursts out ‘No escape from reality,’ but he knows from his own Jack, that there are times to be dead serious. “I… I don’t get your point.”

Jack rattles the gate-address, mission plan, members of team and last: schedule. “Cam told me that mission went ape-shit for him.” Then he notices how Cameron has got sheet white. “Shit. You too?”

“The date is different but all other facts… are actual,” Cameron tells quietly. “They… had found a sarcophagus.”

“And wanted to test it?”

“Yeah.”

“For a week?”

Cameron nods.

“Holy shit, I'm sorry. How did you get over it?”

“I don’t know. Time maybe? Fifteen years to cope.”

It takes Jack by surprise. Did Mitchell mean… “Mitchell. When did that happened in your timeline?”

“I returned about week before goa'uld came.”

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. “Does he know?”

“Never had a chance to tell. Things got a bit hectic.”

Jack nods. He doesn't need to say, he knows Mitchell knows he has to tell his Jack sooner or later. But the timeline disturbs him more than anything for a long time. A week. Was there a change, that those assholes who found the sarcophagus somehow triggered some kind of transmitter? Were those goa'uld that nearly conquered earth on that reality already on their way in their reality? How long it was from Cam’s mission? “What day is it?” He sees numbers in his eyes, Atlantis has gotten helpful. “Thanks, honey, but I need earth calendar.” Another series of numbers flashes to be seen. “Shit!”

“What?”

“I have to get back to earth… Now. ‘Lantis? Can you get Cam to gateroom, now? And Sheppard too.” Jack rushes off, leaving Cameron looking after him. He feels fear stroking his back with cold fingers when bad feeling fills him.

** *** *** *** ***** *** *** *** **

“I don’t have time to explain it all, but those similarities with timelines made me fear that goa’uld may be approaching earth already, and that’s the risk I'm not going to pass! I have to leave at earth now.”

John doesn’t know where O’Neill got that horrifying prophecy, but he is not going to waste time questioning. It’s time to act. “Should we get Atlantis there?”

“No, I need you to stay here,” Jack states. “ Remember, in their timeline you brought Atlantis to earth because of wraith. You need to stay here in case you are needed to save us from wraith.” Jack tugs John a bit aside. “Son, do me one favor. If I’m to get locked in chamber two miles under ice in Antarctica with Cameron, please, get him off there. He is too young and pretty to waste his life looking after me.”

“Uh. Oh. Yeah. I will.”

“Good. Thanks. Colonel! We have a situation here.” Jack rushes to meet Cameron.

“What kind of situation?”

“Your and Mitchell’s timelines have similarities that scares me,” Jack informs him. “Goa’uld came to them week after landslide. Founding of sarcophagus might have sent some kind of message.”

“Shit.” Cameron doesn’t need further explanations. His personal hell might have been just a kickoff to galactic war.

Somewhere in Atlantis alternate Jack O’Neill gets a visitor. “Jack, I have to tell you about something...”

 

 


End file.
